PJOmetronics
by DarkPaladin000
Summary: Have you ever wanted to play with your favorite Percy Jackson characters? Well, look no further, for PJOmetronics will solve all of your needs!
1. Percy Jackson

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

_Have you ever wanted to meet the characters from PJO? Well then, there's good news. PJOmetronics Inc now proudly offers for sale a large selection of PJOmetronics, twelve-inch replicas of your favorite characters for you to collect and play with! All of them have attributes similar to what you know, and our guides regarding each character will help you decide which one you'd like to pick._

Today, we will be focusing on the Percy Jackson PJOmetronic, one of our most sought after and popular items. Your Percy Jackson PJOmetronic will come with:

1. One Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon

2. A small Poseidon cabin.

3. A miniature Riptide.

Note: Your Percy Jackson will become very sad if you try to remove item number 3.

**Basic Overview:**

The Percy Jackson PJOmetronic is a wide favorite for a variety of reasons, but is generally recommended for beginning collectors as he is relatively easy to handle and not very dangerous.

Your Percy Jackson has been specially made to only need junk food, so there's no need to force him to feed on broccoli just because you think that it's necessary. Your Percy Jackson probably won't misbehave, but in case you feel that it is necessary to threaten him, you may do so by saying that he will have to take a standardized test. This will, in general, resolve all problems.

Your Percy Jackson, however, will want to play in water. If you cannot afford an aquarium, a simple bowl full with tap water (you may or may not choose to add salt) and add a few rubber duckies. Keeping your Percy Jackson properly hydrated is very, very essential.

Your Percy Jackson will probably wish to go out exploring on quests and such. He will occasionally demand on going on quests. It is recommended that you tell him to do something like tell him to get groceries in such situations while making the whole thing sound grand and spooky. (For example, say, 'The Chocolate Sugar Stuff of Legends' while you actually mean getting cookies.)

**Troubleshooting**

While your Percy Jackson will be a good companion, if you notice odd behavior, than the following might help:

Dehydration: Check to see if your Percy Jackson is getting enough water. You might want to take him to an aquarium if you have the time.

Loneliness: Being a very friendly person, your Percy Jackson will become lonely if he is the only PJOmetronic at your home. To counter depression due to this, buying the following PJOmetronics is recommended: Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, Poseidon, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Nico, Thalia.

Bullying: While your Percy Jackson is definitely a hero, there's only so much that he can take. If you simultaneously have Clarissa, Hydra, Minotaur, Ares, Hades, Zeus, Kronos, Medusa, Athena, Octavian or similar such monsters, even your Percy Jackson might start feeling overwhelmed. In such a case, you might want to separate him from the others, take up his side, or order some friendly forces to help him.

Boredom: Let's face it, with not much to do; your Percy Jackson will become restless. Cures for this involve giving him some jobs like patrolling your roof (in an area where he won't get hurt), playing games with him, or sending him on simple jobs. As mentioned before, a good social life is also necessary for optimum health of your Percy Jackson PJOmetronic.


	2. Zeus

Welcome back! This time, we will be discussion about how to handle and work with your Zeus PJOmetronic.

**Warning: Even though your Zeus PJOmetronic is not a real god, he is still very, very powerful. PJOmetronics Inc is not liable for any damage caused by a raging Sky God.**

Your Zeus (He will occasionally behave like Jupiter, though the difference is quite small and ignored here) PJOmetronic will come with the following:

1. One Zeus, Lord of the Heavens.

2. One Olympian Throne.

3. One Master Lightning Bolt.

**Warning: Trying to take away items 2 or 3 will result in a very angry Zeus PJOmetronic and likely death. Please do not try to attempt to do so.**

**Overview:**

Your Zeus PJOmetronic will be slightly harder to handle than others. That is why some experience is generally recommended before ordering this product.

The moment that you take your Zeus PJOmetronic out of its case, it will demand that you build him an Olympian Throne room to live in. He will throw a huge tantrum if this is not provided, so it is highly recommended that you have one ordered and placed over a tall object like a pile of books which you can call Mt. Olympus.

Your Zeus PJOmetronic will occasionally become very arrogant and act like an overall jerk. This is perfectly normal. He will usually ask you to worship him, bow before him, and do a number of other things such as building huge temples in his honor. It is recommended to force your Zeus PJOmetronic to sit down and tell him from the start that all of this isn't going to fly and that _you_ are in charge. The sooner the better, otherwise it may be hard to teach your Zeus otherwise.

Your Zeus will mostly be content with staying on his throne all of the time and watching everything around him like he owns the place. He will also occasionally wish to sit outside, somewhere where he can see the sky and feel the open air. Your Zeus will prefer to watch over what you do instead of participating. He will also generally try to boss you around and toss extraordinarily unhelpful advice at you when you're doing anything.

He will also become extremely paranoid at times. Your Zeus will only eat ambrosia and nectar, which he will always make by himself secretly. He will not allow anyone to take the recipe, so please do not try to spy on him during this for your own health. He will also be very protective of his Master Bolt, so try to turn your back when he tries to hide it in various places. Remember, there's absolutely nothing that you can do to cure his paranoia, so don't even bother saying anything, as that will make him even more paranoid.

Aside from this, your Zeus PJOmetronic will also have its own set of powers. It will be able to control the weather for a while in a small area no larger than a city block. As for lightning, he may be able to do a few bolts a day, though he will get tired afterwards. (Of course, he'll never actually admit that he's tired because he is Zeus after all, but he will make other excuses that you probably won't believe.) If you ask politely, he may agree to water your flowers or make it sunny for a short span of time. Some people have also reported success in having him generate electricity for their own use and cutting their bills, but for now the necessary research is still ongoing.

Occasionally, your Zeus will want to ride eagles or build sanctuaries for birds. So long as you make sure that he doesn't cause any inconvenience or dirty your home, you should probably allow him to do so. He will also want to throw grand parties on Olympus and invite several people over as well. Merely inform him that responsible adults (stress the _responsible_ part) must be present, that he must clean up the Throne Room by himself afterwards, and that he must go to bed on time. A sleepy Zeus is a grouchy Zeus.

All in all, you must remember that Zeus is extremely prideful and arrogant. So long as you note these two factors, then you shouldn't have much problem in getting along. True, you can't ask your Zeus to do things normally, but once you get the hang of things, your Zeus and you can get along very well.

**Troubleshooting:**

Your Zeus will probably encounter several technical difficulties, including:

Extraordinary Arrogance: If you're one of those people with extremely low self-esteem or who have trouble standing up to Zeus, you may encounter this problem. If your Zeus begins bullying you excessively, you need to really put your foot down. An excellent choice is to threaten him by saying that you'll get a Hera or Kronos PJOmetronic if he doesn't change his ways. Also, adding a Poseidon or Hades PJOmetronic will help stabilize the balance of power.

Loneliness: Hey, it must get very boring if you're the king of the gods and have no gods to rule over, or no one to talk to. The Hera PJOmetronic is recommended. Even though your Zeus will tend to quarrel with Poseidon or Hades a lot, it is found that all three become noticeably happier with each other's company. Why? The world may never know.

It should be noted here that you do not want to get your Zeus angry. Those small fists can hurt a lot, and that's without his powers.

Also, as your Zeus will be very stubborn, he will never give any complaints outright. It is up to you to notice the symptoms on time and fix them.


	3. Annabeth

This time, we will be talking about the Annabeth PJOmetronic, another one of our popular choices. Your Annabeth PJOmetronic will come with the following:  
One Annabeth, Daughter of Athena

1. One Set of Clothes

2. One Athena Cabin

3. One Small Dagger

4. One Invisibility Cap

Note: Trying to remove item number 2 will result in a slap in the face, you big pervert.

**Overview:**

You Annabeth PJOmetronic is relatively slightly harder to handle than your Percy Jackson PJOmetronic. The first thing that you need to do before you even open the box is to make sure that your house is free of spiders and cobwebs, because if she sees even one she'll probably hide in her cabin for several weeks.

Anyway, your Annabeth will like to read a lot. So you'll probably be making several visits to the library, and you probably want to start reading some of those too, because your Annabeth PJOmetronic will start to look down on you if she thinks you're a total blockhead.

It should be noted that your Annabeth PJOmetronic will not appreciate it if you make here do all of your homework. Also, your Annabeth PJOmetronic will enjoy making things. She will probably not appreciate it if you try to placate this urge of hers with Lego toys.

You should be warned however, that Annabeth tends to be a bit bossy at times. At various instances, she will probably interrupt you to give you advice or tell you the better way to do something. You'll really just have to live with this.

But now onto the only subject that everyone's probably going to be interested in… Percabeth! More than 99% of our customers order the two together as a pair, and you should too. One way of keeping Annabeth happy and out of your hair for a while is to just watch her and Percy romanticize.

Note: Both your Annabeth and Percy PJOmetronics will be annoyed if you secretly record their dates and put it up on Youtube for the entire PJO fandom to drool over and like.

**Troubleshooting:**

Love Woes: Let's face it, all couples have their problems now and then, and following this your Annabeth PJOmetronic will become very unhappy and begin throwing sharp objects at you when agitated. In this case you should probably let them be, only try to interfere if things go bad for longer than a week.

Loneliness: Hey, she has to have other friends besides Percy, right? Ordering the following would be recommended: Tyson, Grover, Athena, Piper, Leo, Jason.

Boredom: Even if things go all well, well, that's a problem in itself. Your Annabeth PJOmetronic will not be as easily fooled as Percy, and so those meaningless tasks won't work. You really need to think about this. Having her build a city generally works out or playing capture the flag with some other PJOmetronics if you have any will generally work.


	4. Hades

Congratulations customer, for wanting to buy the Hades PJOmetronic. When we say congratulations… we actually mean that we're shocked that you would actually have the guts to do such a thing after all the accidents we've had since Hades is a bit of a grouch.

**Overview**

Before opening your Hades PJOmetronic box, you must follow these steps:

1. You must prepare some space in your basement/closet or any other place that's dark and preferably underground for your Hades PJOmetronic to stay.

_**2. ORDER A LARGE PIZZA WITH ONLY OLIVES AS TOPPING AND LEAVE IT OUTSIDE THE BOX.**_

3. Do not question step 2. Even we don't know why it's necessary.

4. Open the front of the lid and then back away slowly. As your Hades PJOmetronic is slowly eating, DO NOT try to say something or do anything. Let it eat in peace. If possible, try not breathing either.

5. Then, introduce your Hades PJOmetronic to the basement place that you've prepared for him. Your Hades PJOmetronic will want nothing more than a large, dark, underground space and will decorate things by himself.

Your Hades PJOmetronic will include the following:

One Hades, Lord of the Underworld

One Complete Set of Armor, Weapons, and a Chariot

One Miniature Helm of Darkness

One Miniature Hades Staff and Sword of Hades

One Dark Throne

Now, I suppose at this point that you're wondering how you and your Hades PJOmetronic will get along. Well, the thing is, for the first two weeks you shouldn't even bother checking up on him. He will use this time to get used to things, and he'll prefer being left undisturbed during this time.

Also, the Hades PJOmetronic is not recommended for beginners, or even experts for that matter. You might want to try something less dangerous like building a nuclear reactor in your home.

After several days, you will notice weird things like the shadows lengthening or bad smells coming from wherever your Hades PJOmetronic is living. You might also notice things like the screams of tortured souls echoing around your house as well sometimes.

Your Hades will probably only come up during times when it is dark or to argue with his brothers, if you've ordered them.

However, that does not mean that you and your Hades PJOmetronic cannot get along well. Even if he won't show it, your Hades PJOmetronic will begin having a fondness for you after a month. He might occasionally agree to torture burglars, bullies, and your annoying dinner guests who can't take up hints that you don't want them there. He might also occasionally dump gold and other treasures somewhere for you (but be warned, do not get greedy.)

You should also know that your Hades will not require nourishment aside from that pizza you gave him. He won't particularly care about worship and will prefer that you leave him alone. But be warned though, though your Hades may be small, the skeletons that he can summon will be human sized. Or larger.

**Troubleshooting:**

I didn't buy a pizza like you told me to: What? Are you insane? Couldn't you see that that line was **bolded, **_italicized, _underlined, and CAPITALIZED? But, if this has happened, you need to do two things:

1. Make your peace with God.

2. Start repenting all of the sins you've done in your life. After all, you're about to cross the river Styx soon, and the guys there might go lenient on you if you show some remorse.

I bought a pizza, but without olives: A pizza without olives, or a smaller one, is equal to no pizza at all. Please look at the above.

Loneliness: Even the god of the dead isn't immune to this. Recommended are: Persephone, Nico, Bianca, The Furies, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hazel PJOmetronics.

Rebellious: Around one in a hundred Hades PJOmetronics will show this defect. You see, your Hades will begin plotting to overthrow your other PJOmetronics, most likely Zeus and/or Poseidon. A Nico PJOmetronic might help him see sense, but otherwise generally just talking to him in this situation works.


	5. Thalia

Good morning, customers! Would you like to order a book filled with Apollo's poems? Of course you wouldn't (unless you really hate someone and plan to gift it to them, but seriously, who could you possible hate _that _much?) But fortunately, we do have something that you'd like to look at, the Thalia PJOmetronic!

**Overview**

Your Thalia PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Thalia, Daughter of Zeus

2. One Miniature Aegis

3. One Miniature Bow and Set of Arrows

4. One Pair of Insulated Gloves (Fits All Sizes)

Note: The gloves are for you to wear, not your Thalia PJOmetronic.

Now, the first thing that you should remember about your Thalia is that she is extremely afraid of heights. So, though you would normally open up a box on a table, DON'T do it here, otherwise your Thalia will look off the edge and immediately scamper into her box. (And once she calms down, she'll have her revenge as a Daughter of Zeus.) That's why you should open the box on the floor.

I believe that at this point you're wondering, "These guys are barely a foot tall. How could they possibly hurt me?" Well, let's throw some sort of analogy around. Normally Demigods are around five feet, and yet they go around fighting huge giants (and usually win). You're the giant in this case.

So yeah, if you want to pick a fight with your PJOmetronic, you just might win, but then again you just might get the pummeling of your life. Don't worry, it's not too likely unless you really do something wrong like forgetting to bring desert. And that my friends, is just unforgivable.

So anyway, your Thalia PJOmetronic will probably be used to being hunted down by monsters. So, she'll spend most of the time setting up forts around the house or training. You should probably set up somewhere where she can practice her archery, otherwise you may find that certain of your expensive and favorite things have suddenly broken up somehow.

Now, the thing is that your Thalia will not be as adept at controlling her abilities over lightning as Jason or Zeus are. You might therefore find yourself feeling shocks of electricity whenever you touch almost… anything. A few times a day is normal, but if it keeps going on she's probably mad at you and is doing it on purpose.

A good idea would be to make a lightning rod for your house, especially if you're keeping all three of them together. And luckily of course, we've sent you those insulated gloves.

Now finally, we would like to warn you not to lock up your Thalia and Nico PJOmetronic in a box hoping that some Thalico moments will happen. PJOmetronics Inc holds no liability whatsoever to injuries resulting from such actions. Don't try mentioning cars or alcohol either.

**Troubleshooting:**

Boredom: Ah, always this problem with ADHD demigods, especially if there are no monster to keep them occupied around. You can reference our earlier manuals to solve this problem.


	6. Leo

Today we will be explaining things about the Leo Valdez PJOmetronic, which is worth exactly two Franks. Just kidding, all of our PJOmetronics each cost twelve drachmas, except for some of the sets we're selling. (Like the Percabeth set for only fifteen, or the Big Three set for only twenty-five, twenty-two if you order now.)

But anyway, let's get on with the show.

**Overview**

Your Leo PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Leo Valdez, Son Hephaestus

2. One Hephaestus Cabin

3. One Build-It-Yourself Festus Kit (This is for Leo to make, not you.)

4. One Build-It-Yourself-_Argos II_ Set (Again, this is for Leo)

Now, the first thing that will happen when you open your box is that Leo will immediately want to start building something. That's what the two sets are for. He'll probably spend most of his time working on them and only come out for a few moments. He'll also want a 'secret lair'. You should probably just get a cardboard box in order to save money.

Now, the first thing that you should know is that Leo will get bored from his sets very quickly. He will demand parts and you'll probably be making several trips to Radio Shack in order to get them. However, you need to draw some lines with the inventing. Do not let your Leo get his hands on dangerous building materials like Greek Fire, Water from the River Styx, Plutonium, Neptunium, etc. no matter how much he begs and/or cries. (Trust us; he does a whole lot of both.)

Not only that, but you need to tell him about the stuff that he can't touch. People have complained that they've found that their Leo PJOmetronic has taken apart their toaster or IPhone. There was this incident involving a toilet, but we'd prefer not to have to tell you about that.

Also, watch out for fires as well as renegade automatrons. Even though they are small, they will pack a punch, like the other PJOmetronics. You should also add your local firefighters to your Christmas list, because you'll end up relying on them a lot. (You should probably double your fire insurance too and make sure it covers fires caused by renegade PJOmetronics.)

Aside from all of these minor inconveniences though, you and your Leo PJOmetronic will probably get along famously. You know, if you manage to forgive him for all of the pranks and booby traps that he'll probably set up. But that's just another story.

**Troubleshooting:**

Flirtation: Your Leo will not be overly sad if he doesn't have much company, though you probably should buy a Jason or Piper PJOmetronic as well. But the thing is, it appears that Leo needs to flirt. No really, it's as if it's an actual biological need. This will become worse if all he sees around him are happy couples. Note that Leo doesn't actually want to be in a relationship, he's cool with being rejected all the time. So a Thalia or Reyna PJOmetronic are good for this.

Crazy Babysitter Syndrome: If you ever have to go out DO NOT leave Leo with a babysitter. Especially not an old woman. He goes completely berserk at this for some odd, unknowable reason which we haven't figure out yet.


	7. Jason

**A/N: So, I'd just like to thank you all for your reviews. Also, if you like the humor in this fanfiction, you might want to also check out the Lightning Thief Parody, the Heroes of Olympus Parody, or more recently, A Camp Full of Idiots that I've also written.**

…And now that that message from our sponsors is over, PJOmetronics Inc is showing you another one of our high in demand products, the Jason PJOmetronic!

**Overview**

Your Jason PJOmetronic will come with the following:

1. One Jason Grace, son of Zeus/Jupiter/Juice

2. One Spear That Turns Into a Coin Thingy

3. Um….

4. That's about it really.

The first thing that you should know about your Jason PJOmetronic is that he will be very disciplined.

This will eventually catch up on to you. Your Jason PJOmetronic will wake you up from bed in the morning everyday by rolling you off of it onto the floor. (You may want to line the floor near your bed with cushions to soften your landing.)

After that, when you look at your alarm clock and notice that it's 4:30 A.M. and consider screaming at Jason and asking him why he woke you up so early, he'll reply that it's the 'Roman' time to wake up and start a ten mile jog. (Don't worry, since he's only a foot tall, his definition of a ten mile jug is a lot shorter.)

Once you're done with that jog, your Jason PJOmetronic will insist that you brush your teeth and do everything to get ready even though it's five thirty in the morning.

Your Jason PJOmetronic will then begin doing the morning chores like cleaning up and stuff. He won't force you to do any of it, but watching him will probably make you feel guilty and you'll want to help.

After this, your Jason PJOmetronic will start to bring order to your life… whether you like it or not. He'll still need only junk food however, but if you're irritated at him you can make him eat something healthy just to see what his face will look like and record it and threaten to post it all over the internet if he doesn't do exactly what you want from now on.

But anyway, aside from that though your Jason PJOmetronic is a Praetor he isn't really that bossy and will be content with planning fortifications for your house and such. If he gets too bored you might want to try that trick with Percy and force him to do simple errands but name them so that they sound cool.

As with Percabeth, your Jason and Piper PJOmetronic will not appreciate it if you record their moments and post them on Youtube/ your Facebok page/ write fanfiction based off of them.

Note: It is considered to be copyright infringement if you ask your Jason all about his life at Camp Jupiter before _The Lost Hero _and then write fanfiction on it and post it. PJOmetronics Inc alone reserves that right.

**Troubleshooting:**

Jason/Leo Havoc: It's found that when Jason and Leo PJOmetronics are together for too long, they start wreaking havoc everywhere and playing pranks on everyone. Get a Zeus or Piper PJOmetronic to slap some sense into them.

Excess Electricity: You might encounter this problem if you also have a Thalia PJOmetronic and will find yourself getting shocked almost every other five minutes. You can avoid this by doing the following:

1. Bring home a gorilla from the zoo.

2. Do a chicken dance for five minutes. Send us a recording of it.

3. Start wearing insulated rubber gloves.

If you're wondering, we're asking you to do steps one and two only because it amuses us. Step 3 is the only one that's really necessary.


	8. Hera

We will now be going in-depth with the Hera PJOmetronic, another one of our, erm, I was supposed to say 'widely sought after products' but unfortunately that's just not true. Like seriously, I don't know how I'm supposed to market this, but here goes anyway…

**Overview**

Your Hera PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Hera, Goddess of Marriage and Family

2. One Olympian Throne

3. One Diadem

4. One Goatskin Cloak

Note: Your Hera PJOmetronic will only use item number 4 as Juno.

Note: If you're wondering, no goats were harmed in the manufacturing of the Hera PJOmetronic.

Your Hera PJOmetronic will want to have her throne placed high up somewhere where she can call it Mount Olympus. If you haven't already done so, it's a good idea to have it done beforehand.

Just like your Zeus PJOmetronic, your Hera will behave arrogantly and act like an overall jerk. Once again, this is absolutely normal.

However, there is one major difference. Your Hera will not act as high and mighty as Zeus and will try to 'help' you with your various tasks. By 'help' we mean that she'll keep sending you advice which is absolutely useless in 99% of scenarios from the top of wherever she is. (She won't bother doing anything that actually _does_ help you of course.)

After each of these inane and pointless pieces of advice, she'll usually add the words 'Mother knows best,' at the end and will also try to get you to behave properly.

Seriously, the Hera PJOmetronic can drive you crazy more efficiently than the Dionysus PJometronic. You should probably buy a Zeus PJOmetronic if this goes on for too long so she can go and annoy someone else for a change.

If you have a Hephaestus PJOmetronic he might agree to work with you to trap her in a cabinet somewhere. You can have hours of fun plotting what measures to take! At least it's fun until she escapes and gets angry…

So, I bet by this point you're wondering about what will happen if you and your Hera PJOmetronic somehow get on good terms. Well, the thing is, we're actually wondering about that too. If you manage to do so, please send us a video as proof and tell us in detail how you did so and what she does when you two are friendly, because we would really like to know.

**Troubleshooting**

There won't be any problems with your Hera PJOmetronic, aside from the fact that is the Hera PJOmetronic. If there is a manufacturing defect, trust us, anything is an improvement.

Note: You are not allowed to buy a Hera PJOmetronic solely because you dislike her and you wish to punish her because you can't take out your anger on the real Hera. This all counts as PJOmetronic abuse and violates section 39-C of your contract. This warning is specifically directed at the following people: Hercules, Percy, Annabeth, Hephaestus, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Leto, Any of the gods and pretty much all demigods.

**A/N: Once again, thanks guys! I'll be doing one on Zoe Nightshade as requested next.**


	9. Zoe Nightshade

This time, we're going to go in-depth regarding the Zoe Nightshade PJOmetronic, brought by popular demand.

**Overview:**

Your Zoe PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Zoe Nightshade, Daughter of Atlas and Pleione

2. One Huntresses' Bow and Assorted Weapons

3. One Huntresses' Tent

When you open up the box, if you're a body you might want to step back. If you're a girl you might want to step back too as your Zoe Nightshade will want to get here bearings, and those arrows hurt.

The first thing that you should know about almost all of the Huntresses is that they won't like to spend too much time inside your house. They'll prefer to camp outdoors and hunt unless it's too cold or if it is some sort of special occasion, so they're probably not the best choice if you want a PJOmetronic you can see all of the time. (Your Thalia PJOmetronic won't behave like this unless there are other Huntresses as well.)

Anyway, one thing that is definitely going to creep your Zoe Nightshade out is anything that was invented past 400 B.C. That's pretty much everything in your house, but especially phones, laptops, video games, etc. She just won't get any of them. And another thing, don't mock how she talks. It tends to irritate her a lot.

Aside from that, you need to set up some firm hunting regulations from the very beginning. It's not too bad if Artemis is with them, but you need to set up boundaries as to how far they can go. If it's just one, restrict everything to the backyard. Remember, a larger hunting group is safer.

If by now you're wondering what it is that they'll hunt, it's usually smaller prey like rabbits and birds. They can't get deer unless they're in a very large group. If you think that such tiny creatures can't hunt, well, you're wrong, because they sure can put a hurt on you.

If you're a vegetarian/animal peace activist, you should probably tell them to leave their kills and everything outside. You don't want to see your house littered with squirrel's skins.

As for what they'll do when they do come home (make sure they can recognize your house, by the way, you don't want them to lose their way) they'll probably just want to play games with your other PJOmetronics and swap stories.

If you're a boy, then also you can get on some pretty good terms. If you're a girl, they may invite you to the hunt, but that's sort of impossible since you'll be so much bigger than them. But, regardless, you can always get along.

**Troubleshooting:**

Wildlife Extinction: Over time, you may notice a sudden drop of wild animals in your area. This is probably linked to hunting activities. In this case you might want to suspend hunting activities and have them attack stuffed animals instead.

Past: Your Zoe PJOmetronic is troubled by her past as a Hesperide as usual and will be afraid of water, the Atlas PJOmetronic, and more. Deal with caution.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews again everyone. Right now I'm thinking of doing Apollo or Poseidon next, and after that I will look at your requests.**


	10. Apollo

**A/N: Silver Twig, yeah I guessed that you were talking about Poseidon since a positron is a type of atomic particle. Right now though, I'm doing Apollo. Poseidon is coming next.**

And so, we will now go into details about the Apollo PJOmetronic, one of our more fun… and problematic products.

**Overview:**

Your Apollo PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Apollo, God of the Sun

2. One Olympian Throne

3. One Sun Chariot

4. One Archery Set

I suppose by now you're probably used to setting up the thrones, so let's not go into that. What you need to be concerned about is the sun chariot, and more importantly, Apollo's driving skills.

You should make sure that your insurance covers damages caused by a sun chariot, and you should also triple your fire insurance coverage. The first thing that you need to do is lay down some ground rules regarding the sun chariot. Tell your Apollo PJOmetronic to park it only in a designated area and to not leave it in the hallway. If you accidentally step on it, well, it's kind of like stepping onto a roller skate except one that's very, very hot.

Tell your Apollo PJOmetronic that you are not going to take responsibility for any parking tickets he gets and are not going to give him bail if he ends up in jail for a sun chariot-related incident.

Now, you should start training your Apollo PJOmetronic on how to use the sun chariot by beginning on a two-dimensional road. Give him a driver's manual and explain carefully how he has to drive. Remember: trying to teach your Apollo PJOmetronic how to drive is kind of like training a wild circus animal.

Once your Apollo PJOmetronic gets his 2D skills down, it's time to move onto more complicated 3D driving, that is, flying with the sun chariot. You might want to remove all of your windows while doing this, and your neighbors will probably get tired of your Apollo's sun chariot breaking their windows.

Though it will be long and hard, you can finally train your Apollo PJOmetronic to drive carefully. Most of the time. If you're having problems, you might want to order the Artemis PJOmetronic so she can go beat some sense into him.

Aside from the sun chariot, you also want to watch it with your Apollo's poetry. You might be able to make some good money by recording it and selling it to the Fields of Punishment or to law enforcement, but otherwise your neighbors might complain that you're trying to kill them if you let your Apollo PJOmetronic go around spouting poetry everywhere on a loudspeaker. (Trust us, you won't believe how fast he'll find a loudspeaker from somewhere.)

There are lots of things that you and your Apollo PJOmetronic can do together, mainly involving music. If there's anything that's even remotely good with the Apollo PJOmetronic , it's his skills in medicine and first aid. Those might help you once in a while.

Your Apollo PJOmetronic will also like rearing some small cattle that are sacred to him. We have no idea where they come from, they just do. Put up a pen and be careful not to step on them or you'll make him mad.

Your Apollo will also like doing the break dance. By break dance we mean that he'll go flailing around weirdly and breaking most of your valuables.

As for archery practice, make sure that he doesn't hit any of your valuables/your windows and uses safe arrows that can't hurt anyone. Also, your Apollo PJOmetronic can tell the future and might tell you the answers to tomorrows math questions if you ask nicely. He might be pulling a prank on you though, so it is up to you to decide whether or not you believe him.

**Troubleshooting:**

Hermes-Apollo Encounter: For some reason, your Hermes PJOmetronic might want to steal some of the cattle, and will probably succeed (some people never change). If this happens Apollo will come to you for justice, so just tell Hermes to cut it out and give the cattle back.

Prophecies: Make sure you don't get too into them. You don't want to be forcing your Apollo PJOmetronic to get him to divulge tomorrow's lottery numbers, do you? Trust us, it's not like he can control his visions.


	11. Poseidon

The Poseidon PJOmetronic is another one of our more dangerous models. Once again, PJOmetronics Inc holds no liability whatsoever for a raging Sea God.

**Overview:**

Your Poseidon PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Poseidon, God of the Sea, Rivers, Earthquakes, Horses

2. One Olympian Throne

3. One Poseidon's Trident

4. One Undersea Palace

**Note: Trying to take away items 2-4 will likely result in being divulged in several feet of water.**

The obvious thing to do first is to set up the throne on Olympus. But besides that, your Poseidon PJOmetronic will also want to place his Undersea Palace in a suitable location. A large body of water (a bucket when considering his dimensions) is preferred. A water tank might also work, but do not try to do the toilet. There have been several unfortunate... accidents when people tell the Sea God that he has to live in a urinal. A bath tub isn't the best choice either, as you're probably going to need it and you can't use whatever your Poseidon PJOmetronic is using as a home.

If you're really having trouble, just make a deep hole somewhere, like your backyard. Your Poseidon PJOmetronic could help in making it if you tell him there's no other way, and then fill said hole with rainwater. Place the Undersea Palace on the surface gently, and it will sink by itself to the bottom. You don't need to take care of the pool of water after that and it will remain salty year round thanks to Poseidon's powers. Several fish will also gather their inexplicably. Even we don't know how, we just know that it will happen and that it's necessary. Kelp might also begin to grow and you might hear cheers and shouts from the depths. This is perfectly normal, DO NOT try to go to the bottom. You'll just end up disturbing the placement of everything. Instead, ask them to put a water-proof webcam beneath the surface so you can check up on them.

Remember, failure to meet with a viable water body and/or Olympian throne will result in a huge tantrum. You should probably increase both your flood and earthquake insurance before buying this product.

Your Poseidon's PJOmetronic's favorite pastime will be arguing. You'll probably end up hearing him having a heated conversation with either Zeus or Athena late into the night. If you can't sleep, a good way to take care of the problem is grab your left shoe and hurl it at Mt. Olympus. That seems to get them to be quiet.

If you're having trouble getting your Poseidon PJOmetronic to behave, a good tactic is to tell him that 'Zeus did the same thing without any complaints. I guess you're just not as good as him.' Sibling rivalry is a great way to force them to co-operate.

Your Poseidon PJOmetronic will not behave as bossy as your Zeus, and the best way to bond is to go on fishing or boating trips together. A visit to the aquarium is also recommended. Sometimes, some small miniature horses will appear around Poseidon without any explanation whatsoever. Just treat it as if it is normal.

If you and your Poseidon PJOmetronic do get along, he might agree to help you with water crises and guide you whenever you're out boating. The sea has almost endless bounties, and he might share some with you.

**Troubleshooting:  
**

Dirty Pond: Sometimes, the place where your Poseidon PJOmetronic has built his palace will become grimy and dirty due to some circumstances. He can probably take care of it, but you might need to step in in a few instances.

Grouchiness: Sometimes it just seems that your Poseidon PJOmetronic has woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Putting on whale and ocean noises generally cheers him up.

Rebellion: Occasionally, the Gods of Olympus will try to overthrow Zeus and lock him in a golden net. If this happens, yo should probably try to mediate things so they don't become ugly.


	12. The Monster Set (Basic)

By now, we suppose, that your heroes are getting bored. That's why we've developed the Monster Set (Basic) for beginners to use in order to make trouble among their PJOmetronics.

**Overview:  
**

Your Monster Set (Basic) will include the following:

1. One Minotaur

2. One Nemean Lion

3. One Lernaean Hydra

4. Three Harpies

5. One Manticore

Now, the first thing that you'll notice the moment you open your box is that there aren't any PJOmetronics inside of it. Instead, you'll see four different cylinders. Each of these contains item numbers 1-5 in that order, with the name as well. Each of these contains within a PJOmetronic(s in case of item number 4) in suspended animation.

There's a good reason for that. If all of the monsters were to escape at once, it would spell trouble for all of you.

Instead, the monsters can be released in a controlled environment by pressing the button on top of each cylinder and twisting the cap. In order to put them back, merely put them back inside and the cylinder will close by itself automatically.

Now, in order to use your Monster Set (Basic) to challenge your heroes, as I'm sure that that is your intention, you should probably set aside some space for your PJOmetronics to fight. Remove your valuables- monsters don't usually attack mortals, but they can damage your furniture. If your heroes manage to defeat a monster, it will reform again inside its cylinder. If your heroes are defeated, don't worry- they can't die and will repair themselves, but you should probably put them back inside their cylinders before they cause too much damage.

It's really up to you how you want to set up your monster campaigns. You can have them outside in your backyard, or make a sort of maze yourself out of books and other appliances and put the Minotaur in the middle, or release your Nemean Lion somewhere and have it hide an prowl while it attacks your other PJOmetronics while they aren't looking. Really, the sky's the limit with this kind of stuff.

Now, there's also a guide for our more... irregular customers. Some people have come up saying that instead of having heroes, they'd prefer to collect monster PJOmetronics. That's also possible, so long as you don't really collect any heroes to avoid conflict.

In such a case, be sure to tell your monster PJOmetronics to behave and not damage your property- or others for that matter. We suppose that in such a case you can probably let them all out at once to roam around. Lastly, your monster PJOmetronics do not need any sustenance of any kind.

**Troubleshooting:  
**

There's not much to say about troubleshooting with a Monster Set (Basic). The only problem that you might encounter is difficulty in trying to get some of your monsters back into their cylinders. You might want some help from your god PJOmetronics (hint: Artemis) or get some other heroes in order to help.

Aside from that, if you're raising monsters, just be ready to embrace some foul odors and such at times. Also, most monsters are stupid, so you might want to note that while raising them. You might also face some trouble at bath time, during which it's best to put them back into their cylinders and then wash them. You can do this by putting them in soap water, and the cylinders will do all your cleaning for you and your monsters will emerge pristine... and also slightly irritated. With regards to cleaning, your monster PJOmetronics won't like taking too many baths even inside their cylinders, so you should try to stop them from getting dirty and rolling around in the mud too much. After all, prevention is better than cure.

**A/N: I knew that I was going to do a monster sort of thing, so I decided to do a few together because it made a bit more sense and there really wasn't much else to write about them individually. EIMR, thanks for the tip and I've corrected chapter 3. I don't why that happened, but it is fixed now.**


	13. Piper

Let's get on with the Piper PJOmetronic, since we all know there's no Jasper without Piper.

**Overview:**

Your Piper PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite

2. One Model Katoptris

3. One Aphrodite Cabin

Now, before you go around screaming "Jasper!" at the top of you're lungs, the first thing that you should know is that it might be very hard to disagree with your Piper PJOmetronic. You'll agree with her when she suggests what you should wear. You'll agree with her when she asks for anything. You'll agree with her when she says you should change your name to Amy... because she can charmspeak, of course.

But don't worry, you can seriously use that for good purposes. Like getting your boss to finally give you a raise or talking to your teacher who won't let you turn in your assignments just because it's six weeks past the deadline. Though you should know that it'll all wear off eventually so don't get too used to it.

Aside from that, we're going to repeat the entire warning about not filming Jason and Piper's dates with each other and squealing over them with other people from the fandom. We say this again and again because we know you'll do it anyway. If you do have the urge to do it, please call us so we can come over there and slap some sense into you.

You probably won't be facing too much trouble with Piper as long as she's with Jason unless you mess up with one of her dates or something. Or you go around insulting Native American traditions or ask her to do some ridiculous things like dress up. (We have the Drew PJOmetronic for that, people.) Danger wise, you're not really looking at something very big.

On a last note, just because she knows French does not mean that you can go and ask her to do all of your French homework for you. You have been warned.

**Troubleshooting:**

Too Much Charmspeak: If your Piper PJOmetronic is using charmspeak a bit too often, then you might be getting a whole lot of complaints. The easiest way to fix this is to order her muzzled for a while. (Seriously. We're not kidding about this part.)

Too Much Aphroditeness: Some people have reported that their Piper PJOmetronics have suddenly began acting like normal girls from Aphrodite. This is probably due to some sort of memory defect. Call us if you have this problem for further assistance.


	14. Demeter

For this segment, out of popular demand, we will be doing Demeter.

**Overview:**

Your Demeter PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture

2. One Olympian Throne

Now, the first thing that your Demeter PJOmetronic will ask you when she gets out is 'Do you like cereal?'

Now, we're not saying that you have to yes to this question.

What we're saying is that you should be prepared to be tied to a chair and force-fed cereal for three weeks if you say no.

Aside from that, you know, protocol stuff like put her throne on Olympus and all of that.

Now onwards towards location. Its great if you live someplace where there's some open space for a garden, but if you're in the city you might have some trouble. If you don't want plants growing all over your living room, it is best to to introduce her to the nearest national park/community garden center.

When it comes to nagging, you won't find much except for the cereal thing. And oh yeah, start recycling and other things.

Aside from that, if you get sick of cereal and talk about agriculture the best thing is to send her either to pester Hades, visit Persephone, or busy her with some plants.

If you're one of those people who get seeds but always let their plants die, you might benefit a little.

**Troubleshooting:**

Too much cereal: Do you know what gets boring if you eat it very single day for every single meal? Everything. Even cereal. So if you want to avoid that, the best policy is to get rid of her, probably by making an excuse like 'There's this garden dying out five hundred miles away,' or send her away somewhere with Persephone. Or send Persephone and Hades away somewhere and she'll probably follow them anyway.


	15. Sally Jackson

**A/N: So, the thing is that I was going to do Nico this time, but a review caught my eye asking for a Sally Jackson PJOmetronic next. At first I though the idea was odd, because I was sure that there wasn't going to be anything to write. But, I started thinking about it and I actually came up with something. So we'll be doing Sally Jackson right now, but the next one will be Nico Di Angelo. **

**Overview:**

Your Sally Jackson PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Sally Jackson

2. One Miniature Candy Store

3. And..

4. Also...

5. You know, that's pretty much it.

**Note: Items 3-5 are not actually included.**

Now, with all of the various dangerous/evil PJOmetronics that we've been releasing recently that have side effects including insanity (Hera), risk of injury (Thalia), possible destruction of property (pretty much everyone), and death (once again, pretty much everyone) we believe that people will be glad to see something that's actually safe for once.

Once you open up your box, luckily your Sally PJOmetronic will not be very demanding and force you to do anything like most of the others. The only things is that you should preferably put her miniature candy store someone safe from water and all that. Aside from that, she'll appreciate it if you place her near some garden or go to the beach once in a while.

The candy store is programmed to produce approximately one metric kilogram of candy a day. It will be blue. Mostly. Don't try to take it out and sell it otherwise we'll sue you. And we have hundred of Athena, Odysseus, Prometheus, and Hermes PJOmetronics who are our lawyers. Don't think of messing with them.

Once again, use of any PJOmetronics for commercial purposes (selling to other people for cash) is against the rules.

Aside from that, your Sally PJOmetronic might start writing novels. Though they'll be tiny, there's a magnifying glass attached to the candy store so you can read them. Don't even think about selling them as your own work.

Of course, your Sally PJOmetronic will be pretty helpful if Percy starts being annoying or destroying things or going around doing stupid things. It's nice to have a responsible adult around at times.

**Troubleshooting:**

Too much control: Hey, no matter how cool Percy's mom is, the point is that it is going to get annoying hanging out with your mother forever. In order to give Percy some alone time, you could either tell her to manage her store for a while or do something else. You can't expect us to give you all the ideas.

Too much candy: There is a limit to how much candy you can eat. You might find yourselves with lots of toothaches and the such. Please limit candy production to a healthy intake.

Percy Sugar Level Alpha-B: If Percy starts eating too much candy, then he'll go into a hyper berserk angry mode. The best way to counter this is to say this: "Percy Gamma Beta Alpha Numeric Three Zero Five Six Eight" and he'll stop and sleep while the candy is being digested.

Also, as a last warning, you might not want to annoy Sally and Percy too much. It's never happened before, but Gorgon heads are pretty easy to come by, if you catch our drift...


	16. Nico Di Angelo

As stated before, we will now be going onwards towards the Nico PJOmetronic.

**Overview:**

Your Nico PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades

2. One Miniature Stygian Iron Sword

3. One Hades Cabin

Now, instead of running up on things that you should do, let's get the things you shouldn't do out of the way because they're way more important and Nico will send ghosts to haunt you all of the time.

**Do not:**

1. Call him Blinco because you can't remember his name.

2. Refer to him as 'Bianca's little brother'.

3. Ask him if he looks up to Percy as a mentor.

4. Make fun of how he smells.

5. Make him watch/read _A Christmas Carol. _(If you do this, you'll end up getting three ghosts visiting you at night. Or maybe even more.)

6. Make fun of Hades and/or death in any way.

7. Make stupid zombie/death puns. (You know what I'm talking about, right? For example, asking a skeleton to give you a hand and it throws you a hand over.)

8. Spray paint his cabin pink.

9. Force him to read those fanfictions in which Nico is a main character and is paired with a Mary Sue and does other ridiculous things.

10. Make him read Thalico fanfics.

11. Make him read Thalico fanfics and then lock him up in a room 'accidentally' with your Thalia PJOmetronic to see what will happen.

12. Make him read those fanfics in which he's sad and lonely.

13. You know what, just keep him away from fanfiction. The same thing goes for the rest of your PJOmetronics. As a matter of fact, try to keep them all away from the internet. They might experience severe metal trauma and explode. Except maybe Aphrodite.

Now that we're done with that, let's get to the part if you and your Nico manage to get a healthy relationship. Well, at the very least you'll save money on Halloween decorations as he'll make your house scary enough.

Once again, using your Nico and Hades PJOmetronics to create a super Haunted house and charge money for it violates your PJOmetronics Inc contract.

Aside from that, you know, the general, keep him entertained and all and you should be fine.

**Troubleshooting:  
**

Depression: If your Nico PJOmetronic starts getting too sad because Bianca isn't there, the easiest thing to do is order a Bianca PJOmetronic! There are other ways to help him, but why on earth would we tell you those when we can get you to collect more and increase our profits?

Turned into a flower: If you also have a Persephone PJOmetronic and note that Nico has gone 'missing' for several days, merely state the following code: Alpha-Beta-Gamma-Two-Nine-Zero-Four and he'll turn back into Nico if he was turned into a flower. If he doesn't come back, then he's probably gone to spy on Thalia somewhere.

Love woes: If your Nico PJOmetronic can't get a date, well... too bad. There's nothing even we can do for him.


	17. Chiron

We will be doing the Chiron PJOmetronic in this issue, everyone's favorite centaur teacher.

**Overview:**

Your Chiron PJOmetronic will include the following:

1. One Chiron

2. One Scaled-Down Big House Model.

Your Chiron PJOmetronic will come in his wheelchair form. He can also change into this centaur form at any time.

And if you're wondering, yes, we encourage you to sing the _Transformers: Robots in Disguise_ theme song while he's changing, maybe even with a centaur-themed remix. Singing Power Rangers is also acceptable. Why? Because it'll annoy him, of course and give everyone else a good laugh.

We suppose you've probably already figured this out, but we'll say it anyway. Getting your Chiron PJOmetronic to do do your Greek/Latin/Mythology homework not only qualifies as cheating, but also is in violation of your contract with PJOmetronic Inc. This will result in punishment. Which punishment, you ask? You will be sent to an island. Yes, an island, where all you will do is tell Hera just how nice, sweet, generous and amazing she is and how she's the most important character in the entire Percy Jackson universe all twenty-four hours of a day. She seems to be suffering from low self-esteem lately.

But, aside from that, let's get back to your Chiron PJOmetronic. Your Chiron PJOmetronic will spend most of his time teaching or playing pinochle or exploring or things like that.

One thing that you need to be careful about, though, is that your Chiron PJOmetronic will be especially sensitive to cruelty towards horses. Make sure that none of the products in your house are made from any horse-related material, including the meat you get and your creams and other things. Your Chiron PJOmetronic does know how to read, and it might just go totally berserk.

Aside from that, your Chiron PJOmetronic will enjoy teaching other demigods. If you want to get along with your Chiron PJOmetronic better, you can probably do this by asking for lessons with Latin or archery or almost anything in the universe. Learning to play pinochle is also recommended. Just make sure not to bet any real money otherwise you might find your pockets surprisingly empty afterwards.

Occasionally, your Chiron PJOmetronic will also enjoy watching the Narnia movies (mainly for the centaurs) and reading Narnian fanfiction about centaurs.

All in all, your Chiron and you can get along very well and develop a very nice relationship.

**Troubleshooting:**

Father: If you have a Kronos PJOmetronic, those two might end up in certain fights. Your Chiron PJOmetronic will probably encounter low self-esteem for a while. There's really not much you can do to help him.

Excess Teaching: You know what they say, once a teacher, always a teacher. Your Chiron PJOmetronic is no different and if you think that he's starting to become a pain, it is best to speak up.


	18. Clarisse

**A/N: So thanks for all the suggestions guys, but I'll probably be picking up on them later. For now, I'll be doing the Clarisse PJOmetronic.**

**Overview:**

Your Clarisse PJOmetronic will contain the following:

1. One Clarisse, Daughter of Ares

2. One Electric Spear

3. One Ares Cabin (With Provisional Attachments)

Tampering with pretty much any of these will probably result in several bruises. Seriously, you probably can't imagine how small fists can hurt that much.

As you might imagine, your Clarisse PJOmetronic will not be one for many words. If you want to talk to her, it'll probably be all about maiming things and/or fighting.

The major complaint that we get regarding the Clarisse PJOmetronic as well as most of our other children of Ares PJOmetronics is that they always want to fight. Well, pretty much always. Though you should probably give them enough time training outside, preferably in the grass (just make sure that they don't severely hurt or injure any wildlife like squirrels) this will eventually get boring. They will always want to take on new and more dangerous challenges.

The easiest way to do this is to organize war games (make sure that no one gets hurt though. You won't believe how many times that happens.) Organizing chariot races is also recommended, the best stadiums you can use are usually either Hot Wheels race sets or Beyblade stadiums as they make it easy to view and easy for you to monitor and control.

And another thing, all of them will respect strength. So, if you expect your Clarisse PJOmetronic to come running for the aid all of the time you get picked on, you might end up disappointed. (It's not that they don't care, rather they want to see you handle it all on your own.)

Patrol duties are also good for your Clarisse PJOmetronic, except she'll get bored of them quickly. The best ways to earn some peace and quiet is to send them on long walks or make them do some menial tasks (but once again, much like Percy, you should probably make them sound grander and more important than they really are).

Aside from that, you and your Clarisse PJOmetronic should probably get on reasonably well, just don't expect to go around dressing each other up or some things like that.

**Troubleshooting:**

Loneliness: Though she'll never admit it, the Clarisse PJOmetronic is actually the first one to become really lonely. As they say, it takes two to fight, you know, so you might consider the Monster Set (Basic) or getting a Percy PJOmetronic. Though they obviously hate each other, they seem to be more happier in each other's presence.

Excessive bullying: If your Clarisse PJOmetronic is bullying your others way too much, don't make the mistake of thinking that it is normal or something, you need to step in. Especially if she begins dumping their head in toilet water all the time (that's what the additional provisions in the Ares Cabin are for. Make sure they aren't put to use too often.)

Broken Spear: If her spear breaks, Clarisse tends to get pretty angry. You can order one though.

The Sea of Monsters Movie: Do not let Clarisse watch this movie. Or the first one. But she hates the second one more because of how she's depicted, and thinks it's all for the PercyxClarisse fangirls.

**A/N: Was I the only one who thought that the second movie seemed to be geared more to ClarissexPercy rather than Percabeth? I'm not sure.**


	19. General FAQ

Throughout our distributions, we've noticed that many of you have had several questions regarding some or all of the PJOmetronics. And so, here is a General FAQ to suit all of your needs.

**Q. How are PJOmetronics made? What are they made of?**

A. Unfortunately, how PJOmetronics are made is our business secret. They're actually made up of the cheapest material on the planet- air, which we compress and harden to give other properties.

**Q. Can my PJOmetronic break?**

If you're worried that your annoying siblings might destroy your PJOmetronics, never fear. It's actually quite hard- nearly impossible to destroy a PJOmetronic. Trust us, you won't believe how hard we have to try to disassemble some of the rogue ones. The following will not work:

1. Throwing them in the oven.

2. Running them under a car.

3. Mailing them to Africa. (They always turn up later in a day or two.)

4. Sending them to the moon. (They also turn up in a day or two. We still don't know how they manage it so fast.)

5. Flushing them down the toilet.

6. Throwing them in a black hole.

Please note that the above, if done intentionally, constitute as PJOmetronic cruelty and you will be prosecuted. If you really don't want your PJOmetronic, call us and we'll send a team to disassemble it. Please note that we only do so in the most extreme cases or if there is a manufacturing defect that cannot be corrected, we won't do it just because you two don't get along. PJOmetronics are more than just toys, they're just like living beings. Remember that.

**Q. Does my PJOmetronic need to eat?**

As a general rule of thumb, most PJOmetronics don't need to eat. There are a few exceptions such as the Mars PJOmetronic which needs one Mars Bar a week or else it goes crazy, but please turn to the section about the Mars PJOmetronic for further information on that.

Of course, they can eat occasionally and can taste stuff, but they don't need like toilets or anything and you can sometimes punish them by making theme eat healthy food.

**Q. Will my PJOmetronic get older?**

The answer is that it really depends. The gods don't get older of course, but the others can age up till twenty-five, marry and all that and stop aging by that point.

**Q. If they can get married, can they have children?  
**

The thing is that our research is relatively new and none of our test PJOmetronics have really evolved that far enough, so we kind of don't know. If it does happen though, please contact us.

**Q. Can I have two of the same PJOmetronic?**

No. Trust us, whenever two of the same PJOmetronics meet, they really start fighting. You don't want to know how two Zeuses talk to each other. A friendly meeting is good enough for a few hours, like if you and your friend want to see whose PJOmetronics are better, but as a rule of thumb never have two of the same PJOmetronic living in the same house for over a few hours. Avoid it completely if possible.

**Q. Will my demigod PJOmetronics attract monsters?**

No. However, they will attract monster PJOmetronics. That's why if you do have monster PJOmetronics of any kind, do not let them wander away from your house or escape.

**Q. What's the right way to use PJOmetronics?  
**

The simple answer to that is that there really is no 'right' way. We do love giving you suggestions and tips, but in the end it is all really up to you, isn't it? We would suggest getting as many as you can, but some people might like to do things differently. Like those who order only monsters and not anything else and are fine with that.

**Q. Should I let my PJOmetronic read fanfiction or watch the movie?**

A lot of them will not like the movie, and some fanfiction may just mentally scar them. Viewer discretion is recommended.

**Q. I've noticed that all demigod PJOmetronics come with a cabin. What are they?**

Cabins are large enough so that a lot of PJOmetronics can fit inside. They have almost everything your PJOmetronic will usually need. Just one thing, we include one cabin with almost every PJOmetronic, so if you have more than one of the same, they will be identical and you should probably keep one away. The PJOmetronics get confused when there is more than one.

Also, the houses aren't as sturdy as the PJOmetronics themselves. If you break one, you can order another one. Another thing, the cabins don't necessarily have to be arranged in an omega. The heroes aren't very picky about that, unlike the gods with Mt. Olympus. You can put them all in separate places if you want to.

**Q. Are all PJOmetronics of the same character identical?**

No. They are all influenced by you and how you all spend your time together. Also, we don't manufacture every single one of them exactly the same. You might find that yours like sugar a bit more or has a bit higher tolerance for heat, you know, small things like that but it shows that no two PJOmetronics are ever exact copies of each other.

**A/N: And that ends that. Thanks guys, and another thing, I've set up a poll where you can select five options on my profile page. Choose the PJOmetronic that you would like to have the most (not the one that you want me to do next) and you can choose up to five. I'll announce the results when, well, when I think I've had enough votes. **


	20. Travis & Connor Stoll

**A/N: So, sorry for the rather long delay. Life happens. For this chapter, I'm doing the Stoll brothers as a set.**

And so, allow us to introduce you to the Travis & Connor Stoll PJOmetronics! They're rather unique in that they are pretty much the only ones besides the monsters to come out as a single set. So, your Travis & Connor Stoll PJOmetronic Set will include:

1. One Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes

2. One Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes

3. One Hermes Cabin

4. One Set of Stealing Equipment

**Note: **Your Stoll PJOmetronics will become very sad if you take away item number 4 (it has all of the stuff they use to pull pranks in it).

**Note: **The Stoll PJometronics are known for being notorious thieves, even before they are put in their boxes. If you find them holding something that isn't listed above, like a Miniature Lightning Bolt or anything else that clearly doesn't belong to them, it probably means they stole it before they were shipped. We try to prevent it, but it happens sometimes. Conversely, if you order another set and one of your PJOmetronics complains that their stuff is missing, and you don't find it in the box, most likely a Stoll PJOmetronic has what you didn't get and is laughing his head off miles away.

If something like that happens, please take away whatever they stole and mail it back to us. If one of your more dangerous PJOmetronics (like Zeus) had something stolen and you get it back, please try to stop them from trying to get revenge on a Stoll PJOmetronic, because they probably aren't going to find the right one anyway, and anyway fighting is bad.

Now, as you would probably expect, they are pretty notorious thieves. You also might want to make sure that none of your neighbors have just suddenly found certain things missing.

The first thing that you need to do is draw a line with what sort of pranks are acceptable and which are not. They're going to go around pranking anyway, so you might as well lay down some ground rules including but not limited to:

1. No pranks on the Athena Cabin which involve spiders. (This is actually more for their safety.)

2. No pranks on the Ares Cabin or the gods. (Once again, this is for their own safety.)

3. No pranks on you. (This probably isn't going to work if you're the only one around.)

4. No pranks which can severely harm anyone.

5. No pranks on anyone around you who you think would take it the wrong way, or otherwise come back and get you.

Aside from that, you should probably be fine. Except never give them shaving or whipped cream. Ever.

Also, you should probably keep an eye on your own belongings as well.

But aside from all this, the best way to stop them from messing around is to give them an enemy. You know, choose that one person who you think actually deserves to be pranked or that bully who took your stuff and send them one their way.

Another favorite activity of theirs is managing trade (counting stuff, handling shops, etc.) so you could set them up to do all that.

Your Stoll PJOmetronics will probably get along pretty well. You can do pretty much anything together, you know, since they're jack of all trades and all. Watching movies is probably recommended the most.

**Troubleshooting:**

Tratie: If you also got yourself a Katie PJOmetronic, well, apparently one of our manufacturers found it funny to make it so that Travis will fall for her. Pretty mcuh every time, unless he's hooked up with someone else. You're probably going to be in for a long and weird love story and will have to do a lot of placating. Meh. Just remember what we've been telling you about fanfics and posting dates on the Internet earlier.

I gave them whipped/shaving cream: Don't go back home for a week. You don't want to see what's happened.


End file.
